GamesMaster Issue 298
This magazine was dated Christmas 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront David Uncaged - 2 pages (10-11) :PS4 exclusives en route from Platinum Games, Housemarque, and Monsieur Heavy Rain. 'Tis the Season! - 2 pages (12-13) :Not sure what to put in your letter to Santa this year? Or struggling to find a present for your gaming loved ones? Our gift guide has all the answers... Get the Party Started - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (14-15) :Reports from the fronts line of '''Halo 5: Guardians' explosive multiplayer battlefields. "Relationships are more than titles. Done right, they're worth fighting for" - 1 page (16) :Matt Clapham on why making us care about loved ones is vital to their success as a plot device. "How forgiving should we be of technical issues in open-world games?" - 1 page (17) :After Fallout 4's release, James Nouch argues that a game's quality is more than the sum of its parts. Sleep Show - 2 pages (18-19) :What exactly do you do in LittleBigPlanet's spiritual successor? You follow your Dreams... Trophy Hunting - 1 page (20) :The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt wins big at the 33rd Golden Joystick Awards. You've got a Friend in Mii - 1 page (21) :Ninty unveils its smartphone debut. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features The Blue Corner - Leon Hurley - 4 pages (24-27) : Sony's showing no signs of complacency despite its Playstation 4 topping the sales charts this side of sicChjristmas. In fact, 2016 looks set to be the console's most explosively exciting year yet. Join us as we gaze into the bright, blue future and pluck out some juicy titbits on one seriously epic upcoming line-up... *Uncharted 4 - 1 page (25) *Horizon: Zero Dawn - 1 page (26) *No Man's Sky - 1/2 page (27) *Gravity Rush 2 - 1/2 page (27) The 2015 GamesMaster Awards - 10 pages (42-51) : Welcome back to the most prestigious event in the GM calendar: our annual ceremony to celebrate the very finest achievements in the last 12 months of videogaming. First, raise a glass of your chosen beverage as we count down to our most illustrious prize, the GamesMaster Game Of The Year. A little housekeeping: the criteria for entry is that all games must have launched in the last 12 months. Also, they aren't ranked by review scores, rather through heated discussions between the GM team and our band of merry critics. Disagree? That's OK, we forgive you. Feel free to let us know why! Previews Overwatch - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (28-31) Wild - Leon Hurley - 2 pages (32-33) Battleborn - Ben Griffin - 1 page (34) Tekken 7 - Alex Jones - 1 page (35) Hitman - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (36-37) Dark Souls III - Matt Elliott - 1 page (38) Street Fighter V - Matt Elliott - 1 page (39) Resident Evil Zero HD Remaster - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (40) Hellblade, White Day, The Witness, Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir, Day of the Tentacle: Remastered, World of Warcraft: Legion - 1 page (42) - James Nouch IndieMaster Stories: The Path of Destinies - 2 pages (54-55) Manifold Garden; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) Shadowhand, Epistory - Typing Chronicles - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #35: Tomb Raider - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... British Heroes, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Conquer the Commonwealth - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Brown, Katharine Byrne, Matthew Castle, Matt Clapham, Matt Elliott, Ben Griffin, Andy Hartup, Leon Hurley, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Ben Maxwell, David Meikleham, James Nouch, Chris Schilling, Jen Simpkins, Joe Skrebels, Ben Wilson, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews